Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. The film is the sequel to the 2009 film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, which was loosely based on Judi and Ron Barrett's book Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. It is being directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, and executive produced by the directors of the first film, Phil Lord and Chris Miller. Distributed by Columbia Pictures, the film was released on September 27, 2013. The screenplay was written by John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein and Erica Rivinoja, and it is based on an original idea and (possibly) Pickles to Pittsburgh, which is Barrett's follow-up book. Cloudy 2 will continue right after the first film, where a food making satellite gets out of control, but its creator, young inventor Flint, and his friends, eventually manage to stop it. In the sequel, Flint and his friends are forced to leave their home town, but when the food machine awakens, this time producing living food beasts, they must return to save the world. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles: Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, and Benjamin Bratt as Manny. New cast includes Terry Crews, who replaced Mr. T as Officer Earl; Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, is set to voice Chester V; and Kristen Schaal as orangutan Barb. Plot Inventor Flint Lockwood and his friends have saved the world from the food storm created by the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (FLDSMDFR) but this has left their island home town of Swallow Falls covered in food. Super-inventor Chester V, the CEO of Live Corp and Flint's childhood idol, offers his company's services to clean the island and helps to relocate the population to nearby San Franjose, California. Chester also invites Flint to work at Live Corp, on his first day when Barb gives him a tour guide, she explains to Flint that there is a thinkquanat ceremony happening in six months. Six months later, at the ceremony Flint is excited to be chosen but when Chester says "a person who comes from an island" and "has half spiky half curly hair" (which was most likely him) but when he says the name of the person, it is actually someone else! Leaving Flint's inventor dreams ruined and when he says "No reason to celebrate", he accidentally sets of his "Celebratinator" (a party in a box) by Steve pushing the button on it. Flint tries to hide it in his lab coat but paint comes out, covering him in paint and wrecks his lab coat making everyone laugh at him, on his way home, feeling sad and upset Flint looks at the TV seeing the Ceremony Accident and he leaves a message to Sam, wondering why she wasn't answering, meanwhile back at the stage where the ceremony was, Barb informs Chester that they are losing X and Y for their new Food Bar version 8.0 and Chester realizes they need someone expendable, someone smart but still naive, some who idelises Hip Rock Bottom and does about anything Chester asks for making Chester realize it's Flint. Back in Flint's room Flint is sad and upset when his Father tries to cheer him up, he starts crying in his bed because of that at the ceremony he did not get chosen and also because he accidentally set off his celebratinator during the ceremony, when when Sam comes in and informs Flint that she got her message, she notices what happened to him. Later, Chester asks Flint to come over to his Live Corp office to show Flint that Swallow Falls is flourishing with sentient food created by the FLDSMDFR in the form of "foodimals", and that some are trying to swim from the island, potentially threatening the world. Chester tells Flint he needs to travel to the island, find the FLDSMDFR, and insert a special USB device into it to destroy it to end the threat. Though the mission is meant to be classified, Flint invites his friends to help: his girlfriend, meteorologist Sam Sparks; her cameraman Manny; police officer Earl Devereaux; Steve, his pet monkey who communicates via a device on his chest; and "Chicken" Brent. He also grudgingly accepts the help of Tim, his father, who takes them to the island by his fishing boat. When Chester learns that Flint is not alone, he and his assistant Barb, a super-intelligent orangutan, soon follow along with several Live Corp employees. While Tim stays with the boat, Flint and his friends work their way through the jungle-like environment that now covers Swallow Falls and encounter the numerous forms of foodimals, including a strawberry they call "Barry". Chester arrives shortly, offering to help Flint. Sam becomes suspicious of Chester's motives, as his claim that the foodimals are dangerous does not align with what they have observed already. Flint refuses to accept Sam's statement, and she and the rest of Flint's friends leave on their own, eventually getting captured by the Live Corp employees. Flint, Barb and Chester track down and locate the FLDSMDFR. As Flint is about to insert the USB device, he recognizes that it is acting as a brain to all the foodimals on the island, and it is not dangerous to them in any way. He refuses to use the USB device, but Chester forces his hand, and with the device, is able to seize control of the FLDSMDFR. Chester announces his plan to use it to create more foodimals, and with those and the ones being captured on the island as they speak, he will make food bars out of them. Chester knocks Flint into a river, where he washes out and reunites with Tim. Without the FLDSMDFR, he and his father find the foodimals on the island are dying, and Flint vows to get it back with the help of Barry. Tim helps Flint and Barry sneak into the Live Corp base. As Barry frees the foodimals, Flint challenges Chester to turn over the FLDSMDFR, but Chester threatens to use his friends in his food bar processing machine. Flint is able to use his inventions to beat Chester and free his friends, along with Barb's help after Chester shows how little respect he has for her. Chester tries to escape but is eaten by a cheeseburger spider. Flint recovers the FLDSMDFR, restores it to normal, and returns it to where they found it, allowing the foodimals to flourish naturally. He and his friends, including Barry and Barb, return home, and Flint reconciles with Tim, who lets him try out fishing for the first time. During the credits, Flint, his best friends, the foodimals and Barb celebrate their defeat of Chester. Mayor Shelbourne, the primary villain from the first film, escapes from jail, resumes his job as mayor and joins the party (selling corn dogs). In a mid-credits scene, Barb is trying to ask Steve on a date while he is distracted by a banana sandwich. Cast Main Characters * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor. Bridget Hoffman, Flint as 10 years old * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, a weather intern from New York City and Flint's love interest. * James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's technophobic single-father and a widower. *Will Forte as Chester V , a world famous super-inventor and head of Live Corp. * Kristen Schaal as Barb, Chester V's talking and lipstick wearing orangutan with a human brain. * Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, an infamous/former celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines, now known as Chicken Brent. * Neil Patrick Harris as Steve the Monkey, Flint's pet Vervet monkey who communicates using a Speak and Spell monkey thought translator Flint invented. * Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's Guatemalan cameraman and a former doctor, co-pilot, and comedian. * Terry Crews as Officer Earl Devereaux, the town's athletic cop. * Cody Cameron as Barry, a young happy living strawberry, Various Thinknaughts, Various Live Corp Employees and the pickles Minor Characters * Khamani Griffin as Cal Devereaux, Earl's son * Al Roker as Patrick Patrickson an anchorman * Melissa Sturm as Sentinel Louise, Live Corp Scientists * Kris Pearn as Shrimpanzees,Sentinel Peter, Labcoat Jenny * Craig Kellman as Fintly McCallahan, Idea Pants Guy Production The first news of the sequel came out in April 2010, when website Io9 reported that the original directors, Phil Lord and Chris Miller, won't return for the sequel. In December 2011, it was reported that Cody Cameron, the story artist on the first film, and Kris Pearn, the head of story on the first, are set to direct the sequel, with Lord and Miller serving as exec-producers. John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein and Erica Rivinoja wrote the screenplay, which is based on an original idea, and not on Pickles to Pittsburgh, Barrett's follow-up book. In February 2012, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Cloudy 2: Revenge of the Leftovers, but has since been retitled Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. The film was originally scheduled for release on December 20, 2013, then pushed to February 7, 2014, before moving up to September 27, 2013. The music will be composed again by Mark Mothersbaugh. Home video Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 was released on Blu-ray and DVD on January 28, 2014. Category:Movies